Such luck
by CullenMasenAlways
Summary: Bella va con su amigo y en el camino, conoce a Edward. Edward piensa que el amigo de Bella es su novio, pero Bella lo saca de su error.


**¡Hola! Regresé con este one-shot. Se me ocurrió un día porque comencé a preguntarme cómo le hacen las personas que se duermen en el camión o en cualquier otro transporte público, para llegar a donde quieren, haha. Ahora que lo pienso, suena tonto, pero blah... así surgió esto. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Sabía que no tenía buena suerte. Mi vida brincaba de un hecho desafortunado a otro desastroso. Había días que realmente no sabía qué hacer conmigo misma. Me preguntaba qué habrían hecho Renée o Charlie para que yo tuviera ese tipo de suerte, o si era meramente yo y el hecho de que al destino y a la suerte les gustaba confabularse en mi contra. Tendría una seria charla con mis padres un día de estos.

Me había despertado a las 7:30 de la mañana, por lo que tuve que irme a mi trabajo sin desayunar. Eso me obligó a pasar a un Starbucks antes de irme a la oficina, por un café negro, muy caliente, pero con azúcar. No soportaba el sabor amargo del café.

Ya que llegaba a mi oficina, a alguien, que tenía mucha prisa, se le ocurrió abrir de golpe la transparente y dura puerta de cristal de la entrada, haciendo que el café —casi hirviendo como estaba— se me derramara encima. Tuve que entrar corriendo al baño para quitarme la blusa y pasar agua por todo mi estómago, pero, por supuesto, tenía que ser mi suerte, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, ya teniendo la blusa desabotonada, que estaba en el baño de los hombres. Dos estaban haciendo sus necesidades en los mingitorios y me veían con ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y uno de los dos, no sólo eso, sino que podría jurar que me estaba quitando el sostén con la mirada.

—Sigan con lo suyo. ¿Que nunca han visto a una mujer sin blusa? —gruñí irritada, abrochando los botones, mientras caminaba fuera del baño.

Y al salir, no fue mejor. Hubiese sido mejor quedarse en el baño. Podría soportar a dos hombres mirándome así, pero no a todo un piso. Alcancé a sonrojarme profundamente, antes de salir casi corriendo hacia mi piso.

Por fin llegó la preciada hora del almuerzo, luego de estar cuatro horas sentada, corrigiendo trabajos de recién egresados de la Universidad. Realmente era algo que no entendía, si querían que aprendan, debían de corregirlo ellos mismos. Como si yo no tuviese suficiente para hacer.

Cuando fue mi turno de pagar en la fila, para mi almuerzo, me di cuenta de que había dejado mi cartera en mi bolso, que sucedía que se encontraba en mi casa. Y por haber salido tarde, no me di cuenta. Perfecto.

Le dije al señor que me disculpara y caminé pesadamente hasta mi oficina, nuevamente, y saqué uno de los varios libros que tenía en casos de emergencia, o en casos de días como hoy. Lo cual era bastante seguido. Tomé mi libro de _Persuasión _y traté de encontrar un lugar despejado y ligeramente vacío para poder concentrarme en mi lectura.

—Hola, Isabella —saludó una voz bastante familiar y molesta cuando iba en la página 43.

—Michael —dije, sin voltearlo a ver, con mis ojos aun pegados en el libro, aunque no estuviese leyendo realmente.

—¿No estamos de buenas? —argh. Me irritaba que usara el plural.

—La verdad es que no, Michael —dije agria y malhumorada como estaba.

—Me preguntaba si...

—No, gracias —le interrumpí. Sabía exactamente hacia dónde iba esto.

—Mira, ya sé que estás muy ocupada todo el tiempo, pero pensé que podrías tener algo de tiempo para mí uno de estos fines de semana —entonces todavía de verdad no entendía. Sinceramente me daba un poco de pena, porque si yo fuera él, dejaría de intentarlo con alguien como yo. ¿No se da cuenta que soy demasiado fría?

—Michael... sabes que visito a mi abuela todos los fines de semana. No tiene a nadie —respondí, cansada de usar la misma mentira todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, sólo albergaba la esperanza...

—Lo siento —mentí, de nuevo.

Suspiró y se fue. ¿De verdad no iba a entenderlo? Creo que tendría que decírselo explícitamente o quizá por escrito se le hiciera más fácil. No salía con nadie. No me interesaban los hombres y menos los de la oficina.

Entré de nuevo a mi oficina, luego de leer hasta la página 106 y guardé el libro dentro de mi cajón, bajo llave.

A veces me preguntaba cómo sería no tener tanta mala suerte. No comprendía cómo el chico de esta película que vi hace unas noches, lidiaba con ello. Uno no se acostumbra a que le pasen cosas malas. La gente que tenía buena suerte debía de estar agradecido porque todo le saliese bien. O tan si quiera, la gente que tenía suerte promedio, ni siquiera la buena. Gracias al tipo de suerte con la que me tocó nacer, visito hospitales, más seguido que centros comerciales. A menos que sean librerías o bibliotecas. Esas trato de visitarlas constantemente. El doctor que siempre me atendía, decía que mi cuerpo ya estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor y a estar constantemente roto, que tenía que pasarme algo realmente grave para que de verdad sufriera. Y no sabía si festejar ese hecho.

Mi celular sonó con un recordatorio:

Ir a visitar a Garrett. Mañana es su cumpleaños. No olvidar regalo.

Garrett era uno de mis mejores amigos. No querer una relación con uno, no quería decir que no pudiese ser su amiga.

Garrett vivía a dos horas de mi casa. Tardaría como tres horas en llegar, porque primero pasaría a comprar un libro que me dijo que había estado buscando y que yo había pedido que lo mandasen desde la Librería Central, que estaba a cinco horas de su casa y era por eso que no había tenido tiempo de ir.

Claro que con mi suerte, quizá el libro ni llegase y tuviese que llegar con las manos vacías a su casa.

Salí del trabajo casi corriendo, en parte por el incidente de la mañana cuando había llegado y también porque quería llegar con Garrett temprano. Eran todavía las 6:10 de la tarde. Llegaría relativamente temprano.

Tomé el autobús para llegar hasta la librería y, por algo, el libro sí estaba. Al menos algo bueno tenía que pasar en todo este día.

Me puse en la parada del autobús para esperar el que me llevaría hasta Garrett. Sólo tuve que esperar cuarto de hora para verlo aparecer por la esquina.

Siempre tenía el mal hábito de observar a cada persona cuando me subía a un autobús. Estudiaba a las personas y a veces, las miraba un poco más del tiempo socialmente debido. Era una manía que se me había pegado. Quizá de las películas.

Y al subir, vi a una mujer con su bebé en brazos, siendo abrazada por un hombre moreno, que miraba con adoración al pequeño ser que sostenía su acompañante. También vi a una anciana, durmiendo en la parte de atrás. En los asientos medios, había un gorro, apoyado en la ventana. Por poco se sentaba en el lugar que siempre ocupaba. Cuando pasé al lado del gorro, me di cuenta que era una persona... un hombre con facciones fuertes y estaba dormido. Me senté en mi lugar —justo detrás de él—.

Siempre que veía gente dormida en algún autobús, me preguntaba cómo le hacían para llegar a donde querían. ¿No se les pasaba la parada? Si los despertabas, ¿se molestarían? ¿Su organismo estaba tan sincronizado que despertaban a la hora justa o confiaban en que alguien los despertaría? Nunca lo sabría, porque jamás me pude dormir dentro de un vehículo en movimiento, que no sea mío. Y también tenía mucho que ver que estaba rodeada de desconocidos.

En fin, no era un problema que tuviera que estar pensando demasiado, se las arreglaban de algún modo para volver, ¿no? Sin embargo, no había gran cosa para hacer. No había traído ni un libro, ni mi iPod. Así que solo podía ver por la ventana o pensar en mil cosas.

Pasó el tiempo y nadie más se subió. Solamente bajaban. Pero el Gorro, o más bien, el señor que estaba dormido, seguía haciéndolo. El autobús se detuvo por completo y el chofer se bajó, sin molestarse en voltear a ver a sus pasajeros.

¿Le despertaba o confiaba en su organismo acostumbrado a viajar? No, mejor lo despertaba, total, no había nadie más y quizá y el chofer diera la vuelta y se llevase a Gorro con él.

—Disculpa —toqué su hombro ligeramente.

—Ñsmninco más —murmuró algo que no entendí y lo miré divertida.

—Oye, ya llegamos a la última parada —le informé, aunque dudé que procesara algo de información en ese momento.

—¿Mmm? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos. Sacudí un poco su hombro y por fin comenzó a despertar. Se desperezó y talló sus ojos, al tiempo que bostezaba. Mjmm, me dio sueño de sólo verlo, además de que se veía tierno.

—Hola —saludé cuando abrió bien los ojos. Y vaya ojos. Eran profundamente verdes y hermosos. Una vez había visto un verde así y era exactamente como los de un color de pupilentes. Pero en él se veían completamente naturales. ¿Será alguna nueva marca?

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa adormilada—. Llegamos, ¿no?

—Eh, sí. Esta es la última parada.

—Gracias por despertarme —dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas.

—No hay problema —no sabía qué más decirle y si seguía hablando, seguramente me haría quedar como una idiota delante de él, así que hice lo más seguro:—. Bueno… eh, cuídate. Adiós.

Y salí deprisa de ahí, pero, por supuesto, tenía que tropezarme con mis agujetas y caer al suelo.

—¡Aaah! —grité por el dolor en el tobillo que sentí de golpe. Haber tenido el peso de mi mochila llena de ropa, no ayudó en nada. Vi a Gorro viniendo hacia mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, ayudándome a recoger mis cosas.

—Sí, aunque creo que me doblé el tobillo —cuando dije eso, ya me había puesto de pie y por inercia lo apoyé en el suelo—. Au, au. Creo que sí me lo torcí.

—Ven, déjame te ayudo con la mochila —dijo tomando la mochila de mi espalda, y poniéndosela.

—No es necesario, de verdad —repliqué, avergonzada.

—Claro que sí. No es bueno que tengas peso en este momento —dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, ayudando a estabilizarme, para poder caminar hacia una de las bancas que habían cerca de ahí. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo cuando hizo eso—. Necesitas que te venden ese tobillo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres doctor? —pregunté mientras buscaba mi celular entre mis cosas.

—No —rió quedamente—. Pero mi padre lo es y me enseñó muchas cosas.

—¿Entonces qué eres? —volteé a verlo.

Rió de nuevo. ¿Qué tenían de gracioso mis preguntas?

—Soy chef.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté asombrada—. ¡Qué emocionante! Siempre había querido conocer a un chef. ¿Cocinas rico?

—Podría decirse —volvió a reír entre dientes con su risa grave—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo luego de un momento.

—Isabella —susurré.

—Es muy bonito —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—No me gusta… —comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

—¿Por qué? —veía en sus ojos que realmente se sentía curioso.

—Pues… porque siento que no es de esta época. Y además mi madre siempre que quiere hablar de hombres conmigo usa ese nombre.

—¿De hombres?

—Sí, mi madre siempre quiere saber si hay alguien especial en mi vida. Cada vez que la veo me está preguntando hasta qué edad pretendo hacerla abuela y esas cosas —alzó las cejas sorprendido y podía ver que sus ojos tenían un deje de diversión.

—Entonces, Isabella, ¿tienes novio? —me sonrojé furiosamente—. Ya sabes, no queremos hacer esperar a tu mamá mucho tiempo —sentí que mis mejillas no podrían quedar más rojas.

—Eh… no.

—Ah, bueno eso debe ser una decepción para tu madre —dijo, sonriendo de lado.

—Sí, bueno, no importa. Estoy bien así —repliqué un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. Rayos, iba a pensar que soy una maleducada. Rió una vez más.

—Bueno, Isabella —si decía mi nombre con esos labios y con ese tono de voz, no me importaría que me llamara así por el resto de mi vida—, si no te gusta tu nombre, ¿cómo te dicen?

—Bella. Es más corto, más práctico —respondí.

—Y significa hermosa —dijo en un susurro. Carraspeé.

—Sí eso también. Pero no le presto mucha atención. No por eso me gusta —expliqué.

—Bueno, no le quita su significado. Además sí eres hermosa —dijo con voz grave y dulce. Jadeé sorprendida. Me miró confundido.

—¿Tanto te sorprende que te digan hermosa?

—Eh… no es eso. Sino de la manera en que lo dices.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Eres muy directo —musité, evitando verlo a los ojos.

—¿Y te incomoda? No era mi intención, lo siento.

—No, no me incomoda. Es sólo que es extraño encontrar gente como tú. Además pareces muy sincero.

—Te parecerá una locura, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —pregunté curiosa.

—No, olvídalo. No era nada…

—¿Bella? —escuché la voz de mi amigo llamarme. Lo vi acercarse con una mirada llena de preocupación mezclada con alivio y confusión.

—¡Garrett! Hola, qué bueno que llegaste. Mira, te presento a… —demonios, no sabía su nombre.

—Edward —se presentó rápidamente y estrecharon sus manos.

—Lo acabo de conocer en el autobús —expliqué cuando Garrett me preguntó con los ojos.

—Bueno eso explica tu tardanza. Cuando dieron las 9:30 me preocupé y vine a buscarte —dijo Garrett.

—Sí que bueno que viniste. Te iba a llamar pero me distraje con Edward. Necesitamos ir al hospital.

—Es cierto, Bella. Se me olvidó por completo. Siento haberte hecho perder el ti-

—Tonterías —le corté—. Se me había olvidado por completo, no te sientas mal.

—¿Hospital? ¿De qué hablas, Bella? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, acercándose a mí.

—Sí, claro. Solamente me torcí el tobillo. Hay que ir a que lo venden.

—Bueno, vámonos. No sé cómo se te pudo olvidar.

_Se me ocurren un par de razones, _pensé.

—Ah, no sé. Pero ya nos podemos ir.

—Adiós, Bella. Cuídate —se despidió Edward, algo incómodo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ya que sus ojos miraban el suelo.

—Adiós, Edward, fue un gusto hablar contigo —le sonreí cuando me volteó a ver.

—Espero que nos veamos otra vez —dijo esperanzado.

—Yo también.

Garrett me estaba tomando de la cintura, para ayudarme a caminar. Me abrió la puerta de su auto y me ayudó a acomodarme. Me sentía una inútil, sólo me torcí el tobillo, no había perdido la memoria o algo así.

—Garrett, déjalo, sé cómo hacerlo —dije cuando vi que intentó ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ah, cierto —rió. Rodeó el auto por delante y se subió—. Y bien… ¿quién era tu amigo?

—Ya te dije, lo conocí en el autobús.

—Seguro… por eso se veían muy cómodos.

—¿Cómodos? ¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, no sé, él te miraba extraño… como si le brillaran los ojos. O tal vez era una alergia a las morenas torpes —rió. Le di un golpe en el pecho.

—¡Oye! No existe eso, y no sé de qué hablas. Pero sí me agradó mucho.

—¿Más que yo? —sacó levemente su labio inferior y sus pupilas se agrandaron. Estúpido Garrett y sus labios.

—Claro que no, tonto —reí—. Lo acabo de conocer. No digas tonterías.

Llegamos a su apartamento, con mis vendas ya puestas. No podía apoyar el pie, en resumen, no podía hacer nada por mí misma. Me tenían que cargar para todos lados.

—¿Quieres agua o te, o jamaica o… agua? —preguntó Garrett checando su refrigerador.

—De las dos aguas, por favor —me burlé de él.

—Muy graciosa —dijo, mientras me servía un vaso.

—Y bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, luego de darme el vaso y sentarse junto a mí. Sus sillones eran exageradamente cómodos. Eran de color negro y su sala era completamente blanca. Era la típica casa de un hombre, excepto que en vez de tener lleno su refrigerador de cerveza y pizza de semanas, gastaba su dinero en cuadros. Era un coleccionista de cuadros. Aunque algunos de los que tenía los hacía él mismo. Pintaba, en mi opinión, mejor que Picasso. Era como un pequeño Monet. Pintaba las figuras humanas y los paisajes, casi igual que él, excepto que él tenía su propio estilo. Toda su casa estaba llena de sus cuadros y su cuarto era hermoso. Ahí era donde tenía más de sus cuadros originales—. ¿Quieres ir al cine? ¿Al parque a caminar? ¿A los bolos?

—Deja de fastidiar —respondí—. Sal si quieres, y déjame aquí. Yo voy a ver películas.

—No, mejor te acompaño. No quiero que te caigas de nuevo —rió. ¿Qué tenían todos hoy que se reían de mí? Todo el día me pasaron cosas horribles. Las únicas dos cosas buenas fueron conseguir el libro de Garrett y haber despertado a Edward. Dios, sus ojos… eran completamente transparentes y verdes. Y tan profundos.

—No me puedo caer si estoy sentada, Garrett —repliqué enfurruñada.

—Lo dudo —dijo, poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación para escoger las películas—. Voy a agarrar unas que compre hace poco. No te diviertas sin mí —guiñó un ojo y subió.

La semana pasó lenta y sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mención —excepto tal vez el exceso de mala suerte; aunque ya era cosa de todos los días, así que ya los tomaba como algo cotidiano. Lo único que quería era ver otra vez a Edward. Ese momento que pasamos platicando fue… diferente. Nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con un hombre que recién conocía. Garrett era el único, y además, habían pasado meses hasta que por fin pude confiar en él. Ni con Charlie, mi padre, era tan abierta.

—¡Bella! —gritó Garrett. Estábamos tirados en su cama, viendo si había algo bueno en la televisión.

—¿Qué? —pregunté un poco asustada.

—Te he estado llamando. ¿Qué piensas? —de pronto sus ojos cambiaron de irritados a sospechosos—. Mejor dicho, ¿en _quién_ estás pensando?

—En ti —respondí para molestarlo, sonriendo.

—Ya sé que me necesitas, pero ya, hablando en serio, ¿en quién pensabas? ¿No era ese tal Ed… algo?

—Edward —le corregí.

—Entonces sí era en él.

—No sé… —dije honestamente—. No sé qué me pasa. No dejo de pensar en él desde ese día. ¿Qué harías si te encontraras con alguien con quien no puedes dejar de hablar? ¿Que tiene los ojos más bellos que has visto, que sientes algo inexplicable cuando te toca? —Garrett se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver a otro lado—. ¡Ya la conociste! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Bufó y se sentó en la cama.

—No sé nada sobre ella. Sólo sé que es el ser más hermoso que he visto y cuando me dio mi boleto para entrar al cine, sentí algo muy extraño. Como un tipo de escalofrío… no sé.

—¿No viste su nombre? Siempre lo tienen encima, en una plaquita.

—No, estaba viendo sus ojos, Bella. No su pecho —se cruzó de brazos, irritado. Reí por lo infantil que se veía.

—No seas nena —reí—. Después de todo eres hombre, ¿no es cierto? —me burlé de él.

—Sí, pero no soy así, lo sabes, hermosa —guiñó un ojo y se lamió los labios intentando parecer provocador. Lancé una fuerte carcajada.

—No seas cerdo, Garrett —dije después de terminar de reír—. Y… ¿qué cine era? ¿Qué día? ¿No quieres ir de nuevo?

—Era el que está junto al nuevo restaurant ese… ¿cómo se llama? Tolks. Y era sábado. ¿Contigo? No, gracias, ¿qué va a pensar?

—¿Cómo que qué va a pensar? ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Que va a pensar que eres mi novia o algo por el estilo. Y es lo último que quiero… —susurró.

—Vaya, gracias —dije, evitando verlo a los ojos e intentando verme triste.

—No, Bella… perdón. No quise decir eso. Lo que pasa es que… —se trabó con las palabras y se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

—¡Caíste, tarado! —comencé a reírme de él—. Ya sé que quieres decir.

—¡Ven acá! —dijo tirándose casi encima de mí y haciéndome cosquillas. Sabía que las odiaba y siempre hacía eso para vengarse.

—No… no… ya. ¡Detente! —le grité con el poco aire que me quedaba.

Después que comencé a respirar normalmente y Garrett dejó de reírse de mí, nos sentamos en su cama, ignorando completamente la televisión prendida y volteó a verme.

—¿Vamos al cine? —preguntó con los ojos iluminados como un niño pequeño.

—Sí.

Llegamos al cine y comenzó a ponerse nervioso; lo vi morderse el labio al menos cuatro veces, fruncir el ceño y mover sus labios como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

—Relájate, Garrett —tomé su mano para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor—. No es como si le fueras a pedir matrimonio, ¿no?

—No, supongo que no… —se quedó pensativo un momento—. Pero ¿qué tal si tiene novio?

—Bueno, para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

—Creo… —volvió a morderse el labio.

—Tranquilo, todo va a ir bi… —¡demonios! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Bella. ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Garrett sacudiéndome ligeramente.

—¿Ah? Sí… eh… mira —le señalé discretamente en la dirección que estaba de pie Edward comprando sus boletos.

—¡Ja! —soltó una risotada—. ¿Quién es la nerviosa ahora? —sonreía presumidamente.

—Oh, cállate —dije, tapándome los ojos.

—Vamos, Bella, ¿no era esto lo que querías? —preguntó pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

—Bueno, sí. Pero… pero ¿qué tal si tiene novia? —repetí su pregunta.

—Eso no lo vas a saber si no le preguntas. Además por la forma que te miraba ese día o sí tiene y no la quiere o no tiene para nada. No te alarmes —llegamos a la fila y comenzamos a discutir qué película íbamos a ver. Nos gustaban las comedias románticas —era uno de los pocos hombres que pisaban la tierra que no se aburría con ellas—, pero nada muy vulgar. Algo con buena trama y que tuviese buenos actores. Aunque algunas veces escogíamos de acción. Al final decidimos por _Lo imposible_, dijo que había visto los cortos y se veía buena, aunque no me dijo de qué trataba. Llegó nuestro turno y cuando la dependienta vio a Garrett podía jurar que se sonrojó ligeramente y lo miró de manera especial. Era alta, de un cabello rubio platinado recogido en un desordenado moño y piel blanca. Era perfecta para Garrett.

—Buenas noches —dijo Garrett con voz suave y seductora; el desgraciado tenía una voz muy atrayente.

—Buenas noches —respondió la joven mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Dos boletos para _Lo imposible, _por favor —pidió amablemente.

Vi su placa y tenía escrito _Kate _con letras negras. Sonreí. Garrett y Kate. Hmm… sonaba bien.

—Aquí tiene, serían noventa y ocho pesos —dijo pasándole los boletos. Garrett comenzó a buscar el dinero en su billetera.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Garrett dándole el dinero.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Kate, buscando el cambio—. Ah, se me olvidaba. En este mes estamos regalando cenas para dos personas en los restaurantes participantes —le pasó un boleto con todas las opciones de los restaurantes y las condiciones para que aplicara.

—Ah, muchísimas gracias —respondió Garrett con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —dijo ella y siguió atendiendo a la persona detrás de nosotros.

Dimos nuestros boletos y nos indicó que la sala 4 estaba a la derecha la cuarta puerta. Escogimos unos de los mejores asientos y por fin nos sentamos a esperar que comenzara.

—Kate —dije de repente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Garrett confundido. Estaba mirando el boleto de los restaurants.

—Se llama Kate.

—¿Sí? Demonios, otra vez no me fijé.

—Eres muy astuto, Watson —reí.

De pronto volteó a ver de nuevo el boleto y se paró de su asiento.

—¿Qué haces?

—Le voy a pedir que salga conmigo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendida. No era una conducta muy usual en mi amigo.

—Sí. De verdad. Apártame el asiento, ahora vuelvo.

Se fue y puse mi pierna en su asiento. Bueno, al menos había funcionado el venir al cine. Me alegraba por él. Era tan romántico y tan buena persona que no podía creer que no hubiese nadie especial en su vida. Era como un tipo de… desperdicio. Estaba segura que Garrett podría hacerla muy feliz y más le valía a la rubia que lo tratara bien, porque si le llegara a partir el corazón la iba a…

—Eh, Bella. Despierta —escuché la voz de Garrett en mi oído.

—¿Ya tan rápido? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Claro. ¿Quién crees que soy? —su voz llena de falsa arrogancia. A veces dudaba que fuese falsa.

—Y, ¿a dónde van? —pregunté curiosa.

—¿Importa? —se encogió de hombros y yo negué con la cabeza. Tenía razón.

—Bueno no, pero cuando lo decidas me dices. Quiero saberlo.

—¿Para ir a espiarme?

—Claro, no tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Comenzó la película después de diez minutos de cortos y todo iba perfecto hasta que vi el tsunami. Vi cómo arrastraba todo y se llevaba a cada persona. Pensé que no me iba a gustar para nada, pero después comencé a llorar de lo bonita que era. Su esposo buscaba al resto de su familia. Era una de las mejores películas que había visto.

Terminó la película y fui al baño. Siempre hacía eso; era como un tipo de costumbre. Cuando me vi al espejo, vi mis ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Me veía ridícula. Garrett sabe que odio llorar en público. Argh.

Salí del baño y Garrett estaba esperándome fuera.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —ofreció entusiasmado. Se notaba que estaba feliz.

—Ah… no. Tomar no. Mejor vamos a comer.

—Oh, vamos Bella… no seas así. Vamos a tomar algo y luego podemos comer lo que tú quieras.

—No. Sabes cómo soy con el alcohol. Si vamos a después a comer lo único que va a pasar es que voy a vomitar.

—No vas a tomar mucho. Yo me encargo de eso —dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome prácticamente

—No. No quiero, Garrett, suéltame —dije intentando zafar mi mano de la suya. Lástima que era tan fuerte y casi me doblaba la altura.

—Vamos, Bella. Te vas a divertir, de verdad.

—No. Y punto fi…

—¡Suéltala! —gritó una voz ligeramente familiar. Ambos volteamos a ver de dónde venía. Estaba de pie al final del pasillo con un bote de palomitas vacío.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Garrett.

—Dije que la sueltes —se fue acercando a nosotros y reconocí a Edward. Creo que mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Con lo de Kate y la película se me había olvidado que lo había visto haciendo fila cuando llegamos.

—Oh, Edward, hola —lo saludé. Miré a Garrett y luego a mi mano y me soltó.

—Hola —dijo un poco contrariado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Es que… vi cómo te… y parece como si hubieses llorado —explicó, primero un poco irritado y luego vi la preocupación colorear sus ojos. Parecía incómodo. Estaba muy diferente a la primera vez que platicamos.

—No. O sea sí, lloré. Pero no por Garrett. Por más idiota que parezca, nunca me haría llorar —me reí.

—Gracias Bella —dijo Garrett detrás de mí.

—Ah, vaya… lo-lo siento. No debí entrometerme así. Yo… —pasó su mano por su cabello, desordenándolo.

Vaya, sí que era adorable cuando estaba nervioso.

—No te preocupes. No pasó nada —le sonreí—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Gracias. ¿Y tu tobillo? —lo señaló. Todavía tenía las vendas. Se suponía que el miércoles me las quitaban.

—Ah, mucho mejor. Como ves, prácticamente ya puedo caminar sin cojear.

—Qué bueno. Me alegro que estés mejor —miró su reloj y me volteó a ver—. Lo lamento, Bella. Debo irme. Qué te diviertas con tu novio. Cuídate —y comenzó a alejarse a pasos apresurados.

¿Novio? ¿Qué…? Volteé a ver a Garrett. ¿Se refería a él? ¡No!

—No eres mi novio —le dije. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y trataba de no reírse.

—No —contestó.

—Ahorita vengo —salí del cine lo más rápido que pude y vi que Edward se alejaba por la esquina—. ¡Edward! —grité, esperando que me escuchase—. ¡Edward! —volteó a verme y se quedó parado, sin hacer nada.

Seguí corriendo hasta que estuve cerca.

—Edward —dije casi sin aliento.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó acercándose.

—No… no entiendes. Él, ah, Garrett… —hice un pausa tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, la confusión clara en su rostro.

—Garrett… él no es mi novio. Es mi mejor amigo. Vinimos al cine para que pudiese hablar con la dependienta del cine y luego la invitó a cenar por unos boletos que regalan. Él no siente nada por…

Ya no pude seguir hablando porque tenía sus labios pegados a los míos. Los movía lenta y dulcemente contra los míos. Sentí su ligera barba cuando acaricié su mejilla. Hundió una de sus manos en mi cabello y la otra me acercó a su cuerpo, tomándome por la cintura. Acaricié su cuello con mis dedos y luego comencé a jugar con su cabello. Siguió besándome mucho tiempo. O así lo sentí, al menos. Cuando por fin sentí que ya no podía respirar más él también se separó y comenzó a darme pequeños besos. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi apoyar su frente en la mía todavía con sus ojos cerrados. Se veía tan pacífico y feliz. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió sus ojos luego de un momento y sonrió. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti —susurró. Sentí que mis rodillas me iban a fallar en cualquier momento. ¿Era normal?

—¿De verdad? —musité. Asintió.

—Pensaba en cuándo te volvería a ver. Y si ese Garrett era tu novio o no. Cuando los vi juntos hoy pensé que sí lo era. Te vi desde que entraste al cine, pero como lo vi abrazarte no quise ir a hablarte. Y luego cuando lo vi tirando de tu mano y a ti diciendo que no… me dieron ganas de golpearlo —rió—. Siento haberme comportado tan agresivamente.

—No te preocupes. Viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, sí tenías razones. De todos modos gracias por hacerlo. Podía ser cualquier loco atacándome —se rió de nuevo y asintió tratando de parecer serio.

—Entonces… ya que no es tu novio —sonrió—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? A mí también me dieron ese boleto —lo sacó y lo sacudió, mostrándomelo—. Vamos, tú eliges el lugar.

—Claro —respondí, sonriendo como tonta—. Oh, pero… Garrett. No lo puedo dejar solo.

—Pues yo no lo veo solo —dijo mirando sobre mi hombro.

Volteé a ver y lo vi agarrado de la mano con Kate, caminando en dirección opuesta de donde estábamos de pie nosotros.

—Traidor —susurré irritada.

Edward rió de nuevo y levantó mi mentón con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿No te alegras de que ya no esté en el medio? —sonrió torcidamente.

—P-pues sí… pero yo no me quería ir sin avisar y es lo primero que hace —fruncí los labios, molesta con Garrett.

—Bueno, si quieres lo golpeo después —rió tomándome de la mano.

—No, prefiero que pases tu tiempo besándome —tomé su rostro con mis manos y junté nuestros labios de nuevo. Se separó muy pronto y me acercó por la cintura.

—Yo también.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les guste. Díganmelo en los reviews, saben que los aprecio... bueno, toda escritora aprecia los reviews... así que ya saben. Dejen sus comentarios. ¡Cuídense!**


End file.
